An electronic device is provided with a screen capable of checking and executing applications installed therein. The screen may display application execution icons and folders containing application execution icons. The user may select a folder displayed on the screen to check the application execution icons contained in the selected folder.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.